1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an equipment diagnosis system for diagnosing a variety of conditions of equipment used for different purposes; and more particularly, to such system for obtaining information on the conditions using a model of the conditions of the equipment to be diagnosed.
2. Description of Related Art
In different industrial fields, such as the chemical, iron, steel, etc, a variety of equipment are used and control thereof is automated in different ways. Many use a process control system centered about a computer which enables an operator to control or manage the variety of equipment from a central location. For example, the control or management can be of the production, operation, safety, maintenance, replacement, etc. For these purposes, equipment is diagnosed for its functional state, deterioration state, remaining life state, etc.
In the process control system, abnormality of a plant employing such system is caused by abnormality of equipment constituting such plant. If the abnormality of the equipment is diagnosed before abnormality shows up in the plant, suitable countermeasures can be taken in advance, and high reliability can be maintained for such plant, and maintenance costs can be reduced.
In order to accomplish the above, various method methods have been proposed involving abnormality diagnosis of equipment, such as disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Applications SN 59-63,526, and 59-63,527. These methods are based on the processing of signals from the equipment to be diagnosed (called "diagnosis target equipment").
In conventional methods and apparatus, however, the functional state, deterioration state, life time state, etc, of each piece of equipment are varied in accordance with the condition of the equipment, such as type of equipment, condition of use, etc. Thus, accurate equipment diagnosis was not possible in the prior art. If the diagnosis cannot be made accurately for the equipment functional state, deterioration state, remaining life time state, etc, the user would often make a mistake, and for example, prematurely or too lately replace the equipment or institute maintenance procedures. For example, if the replacement or maintenance timing is delayed harmful damage to the equipment may result. On the other hand, if the replacement or maintenance is premature, the maintenance cost is increased.